Dolls have been produced which can simulate some of the functions normally associated with an actual person. These types of dolls have been well received by the public an especially by children who derive much entertainment and pleasure from playing with a life-like toy. Particularly, dolls have been produced that can cry, eat, drink and perform other human functions associated with the head or face.
It is the object of this invention to provide a doll head which can perspire, as well as a simple molding method for producing the same.
The preferred embodiment of the doll includes a flexible head portion formed with an interior cavity or reservoir for storing a predetermined amount of fluid. The fluid is introduced into the reservoir through a one-way valve formed in the mouth portion of the head and seeps onto the forehead of the doll through a plurality of small orifices formed therein. Of course, the method could be used to form a tearing doll head as well.